No voy a seguir haciéndote esperar
by brico4899
Summary: Leonard Snart es un hombre de muchas facetas. Sara está apunto de descubrir una de ellas
**Puesto que la mayoría de mis historias suelen ser dramaticas/Angustiosas, he decidido probar a escribir algo más suave y esponjosos, a ver que tal me sale.**

Sara nunca lo admitiría delante de los demás, pero si había una persona en la nave a la que ella pudiese considerar su mejor amigo, ese sin duda era Leonard.

Ambos habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos desde que esa misión había empezado, ya fuese pasando el tiempo en la Wavereine o luchando contra Savage. Tampoco es que se llevase mal con el resto del equipo, ni mucho menos, pero sentía que con Leonard se entendía mejor. Tal vez fuese porque, al igual que ella, Leonard sabía que había ocasiones en las que era necesario cruzar ciertas lineas. Él nunca la juzgaba por lo que era ni lo que había hecho.

Era por eso que Sara se sentía tan confundida y no sabía que era lo que podía haber pasado entre ellos. Desde hacía varios días tenia la sensación de que Leonard la estaba evitando por completo. No recordaba haber hablado con él, o ni siquiera estar más de cinco segundos juntos en la misma habitación en, por lo menos, dos días. Acostumbrada como estaba a pasar casi todo su tiempo con él, esa ausencia se le hacía bastante notoria. El día anterior, sin ir más lejos, Rip había enviado a lejos a una misión de espionaje y había estado fuera casi todo el día sin decidle nada a ella, lo cual le chocó bastante ya que cuando tenían misiones de esas características acostumbraban a ir los dos juntos, a veces acompañados por Mick. Y eso no era todo, cada vez que entraba en alguna parte de la nave y se encontraba a Leonard hablando con otro de sus compañeros, él se callaba en el acto y se iba al cabo de pocos segundos sin apenas dirigirle la mirada.

Sara había repasado todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos durante las ultimas semanas y era absolutamente incapaz de encontrar una sola razón para que Leonard estuviese actuando de ese modo con ella. Tampoco queria reconocerlo, pero lo cierto era que ver como ambos se estaban alejando, sin tener ni idea del por que, le estaba haciendo mucho daño.

Cansada de estar tumbada en su cama, preguntándose lo que podría estar pasando, decidió ir a descubrirlo por si misma. Cogió la baraja de cartas que guardaba encima de su mesa y fue a buscar a Leonard. Estaba segura de que no rechazaría jugar una partida, se había convertido en su pasatiempo favorito, y entonces aprovecharía para preguntarle por su actitud.

Apenas hubo andado unos pasos fuera de su habitación cuando se encontró de frente con Leonard "Hey Sara. ¿Ibas a algún lado?"

"Precisamente te estaba buscando" Sara le enseñó la baraja "¿Te apetece una partida?"

"Ahora mismo no podrá ser. Rip quiere que sigamos espiando al tipo con el que estuve pasando todo el día, ayer"

Sara le miró confundida "Pensé que habías dicho que era una perdida de tiempo"

"Si, pero nuestro capitán es un cabezota. Cree que enviando a dos personas seremos capaces de dar con algo"

Sara sonrió. Puede que después de todo solo hubiesen sido imaginaciones suyas y no hubiese ningún problema entre ellos, después de todo "De acuerdo, esperame fuera, voy a coger algo de equipo"

"Yo no voy a ir contigo, ira Mick"

La sonrisa de Sara se borró al instante "¿Que? ¿Por que?"

Leonard se encogió de hombros "Ya perdí mi tiempo con esto ayer. No me apetece volver a hacerlo hoy"

"Pero... Pero tú y yo siempre siempre hacemos esta clase de trabajos juntos" Tartamudeó Sara confundida.

"Digamos tan solo que tengo mejores cosas que hacer" Declaró Leonard, sin darle más importancia.

Sin saber por que, Sara se sintió traicionada y dolida al oir eso, pero fue capaz de enmascararlo bajo una fachada de fría indiferencia "Como quieras, te veré cuando vuelva"

* * *

Sara había podido jurar que las ultimas cinco horas habían sido las más aburridas de toda su vida. El tipo al que estaban siguiendo no había hecho nada ni siquiera remotamente interesante, y mucho menos que pudiese tener cualquier tipo de conexión con Savage. Al final volvieron a la nave con las manos vacías después de que Mick le dijese que Leonard le había llamado para decirle que ya podían volver. Eso hizo que Sara apretase los dientes con furia. Leonard podía perfectamente habérselo dicho a los dos pero en cambio abrió un canal privado para hablar solo con Mick.

¿Podía saberse que había hecho ella para merecer ese trato? Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en intentar negarse a si misma que estaba dolida. Leonard era su amigo, probablemente su mejor amigo y él estaba actuando como si apenas se conociesen.

No solo estaba dolida. Estaba furiosa.

"Deberíamos ir al puente a presentar el informe de la misión a los demás" Comentó Mick al entrar en la nave.

Sara le miró con incredulidad "¿Que informe? No ha pasado absolutamente nada. Si quieres ve tú, yo voy a mi habitación, estoy cansada"

"¿Que?" Mick se puso frente a ella "Espera no puedes ir allí"

"¿Por que no?" Preguntó Sara frustrada.

"Porque..." Mick vaciló "Creo que Snart quiere hablar contigo"

"Pues dile al Capitan Frío que si quiere decirme algo que venga a buscadme" Exclamó Sara, furiosa, antes de apartar a Mick, de un empujón y seguir con su camino.

Se tumbó directamente en su cama y escondió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. No estaba segura de si quería llorar o romper algún hueso. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera sabía por que estaba actuando de un modo tan exagerado.

Al cabo de pocos minutos alguien llamó a la puerta "Se quien sea ya puedes irte"

"Parece que Mick tenía razón al decir que no estás de muy buen humor" Llegó la voz de Leonard desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Sara gimió de frustración y fue a abrirle "¿Que quieres Snart?"

"Rip quiere que nos reunamos todos en el puente, tiene algo que decirnos"

Sara la miró con incredulidad "¿Ya está? ¿Eso es todo?"

"¿Que más querías que te dijese?"

"Pues no lo se. ¿Tal vez alguna explicación sobre por que parece que últimamente no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo?" Prácticamente gritó Sara.

Snart la miró sorprendido "Sara..."

"No, tú ya has tenido tu oportunidad de hablar, ahora me toca a mí" Sara estaba echando fuego por los ojos y no pensaba terminar esta conversación sin dejar un par de cosas claras "¿Sabes Leonard? Realmente pensaba que tú y yo eramos amigos, demonios si alguien me hubiese preguntado quien era la persona que me caía mejor en esta nave sin duda te hubiese señalado a ti, pero parece que estaba equivocada. Por lo visto no eres más que un bastardo sin corazón"

"Vale, primero, eso duele" Dijo Snart tras un segundo de silencio "Y segundo, creo que deberíamos ir hacia el puente ahora mismo"

Sara simplemente soltó un gruñido y apartó a Leonard de mala manera. Si tantas ganas tenía de ir al puente iría, pero después estaba decidida a no volver a dirigirle la palabra.

Al llegar al puente se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal. Estaba todo oscuro, las luces apagadas, y no había rastro del equipo por ninguna parte. Sara se detuvo con los sentidos alerta. Su instinto le decía que había gente escondida cerca y estaba apunto de avisar a Leonard para que se preparase cuando las luces se encendieron y seis voces gritaron a coro

"SORPRESA"

"¿Que...?" Sara se quedó mirando la escena en shock. Todo el equipo estaba allí. El puente había sido decorado como si estuviesen en una fiesta, había un pastel en la mesa y arriba un cartel que ponía.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SARA

"Sara" Kedra se acercó para darle un abrazo "Felicidades"

"Pero... Creo que os estáis confundiendo "Tartamudeó Sara confundida "Estamos en Octubre y yo cumplo años en Abril"

"Eso es cierto, señorita Lance, estamos en Octubre" Le dio la razón Stein "Pero si tenemos en cuenta el día en el que estábamos cuando empezamos esta travesía, y le sumamos el tiempo que ha pasado desde entonces, hoy sería tu cumpleaños. Si aun estuviésemos en 2016, claro está"

Sara los miró a todos boquiabierta "No puedo creer que hayáis hecho esto por mí. Yo ni siquiera era consciente de hoy sería mi cumpleaños"

"Bueno, si bien es cierto que hemos ayudado a decorar esto, temo que ninguno de nosotros puede llevarse el merito de esta fiesta sorpresa" Dijo Ray "Si quieres buscar al responsable te sugiero que te des la vuelta"

Sara se dio la vuelta para ver a Leonard apoyado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa divertida en su rostro "¿Tú, has...?"

"En efecto. Mr Snart ha sido quien lo ha organizado todo y también el que se dio cuenta de que ibas a cumplir años hoy" Confirmó Rip.

"Entonces estos últimos días..."

"No quería que sospecharas nada de modo que he intentado estar lo más alejado de ti posible" Explicó Snart.

"Y está tarde..."

"Te necesitaba fuera para que los chicos decorasen esto mientras yo me dedicaba a hacer la tarta"

Sara volvió a mirar la tarta que había encima de la mesa "¿La has hecho tú?"

"Por supuesto" Dijo Leonard con orgullo "Rip dijo que Guideon podía ocuparse pero me negué rotundamente"

Sara no tenía palabras para describir como se sentía. Rápidamente cubrió la distancia que la separaba de Leonard y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo en un fuerte abrazo "Gracias"

"No iras a ponerte sentimental. ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Leonard mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas con el pulgar. Sara ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando"

"No puedo prometerte nada" Se giró hacia los demás "Muchas gracias a todos, en serio"

"Bueno ya basta de charla. Vamos a empezar la fiesta" Declaró Mick, abriendo la primera botella.

Unas horas despues, cuando todos ya habían disfrutado de la fiesta y habían decidido ir a dormir, Sara estaba sentada en su cama sonriendo ampliamente, sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Alguien golpeó suavemente la puerta "Adelante" Sonrió al ver que era Leonard "Hey"

"Hey" Leonard se sentó a su lado en la cama "¿Como estás?"

"Bien. Aun no puedo creerme que hayas hecho todo esto por mí"

"No está nada mal para ser un bastardo sin corazón ¿verdad?"

Sara se puso roja de vergüenza "Siento mucho lo que he dicho antes, yo..."

"Sara" La interrumpió él "Está bien, no pasa nada, entiendo por que has pensado lo que has pensado"

Sara apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y cerró los ojos "No debería haberte dicho esas cosas, de todas formas. A propósito no me has dicho que donde estuviste ayer todo el día. Supongo que no estabas espiando a ese tipo"

"No, la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de a quien has estado espiando esta tarde. Le dije a Mick que eligiese a un tipo cualquiera" Se rió Leonard "Pero me alegra que hayas sacado el tema porque precisamente venia a darte esto" Leonard se sacó una caja pequeña de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Sara "Feliz cumpleaños"

Sara miró la caja sin dar crédito "Leonard, no hacía falta..."

"Shh" La calló Leonard presionando un dedo contra sus labios "¿Que es un cumpleaños sin regalos?"

Sara sonrió y abrió la caja. Se llevó una mano a la boca ante lo que vio "Oh, Leonard"

"¿Te gusta?" Preguntó Leonard nervioso. Dentro de la caja había un colgante de un canario de plata "No tenia ni idea de que comprar, de echo estuve apunto de ir a una tienda de armas antiguas y traerte una espada o algo así, cuando vi esto en una joyería, pensé que te gustaría"

"Es perfecto" Fue lo único que pudo decir Sara antes de volver a abrazarle. No podía dejar de asombrarse con todo lo que Leonard había hecho por ella "Espera un segundo. ¿Lo has robado?"

Leonard levantó ambas manos "Te juro por lo que más quieras que lo he obtenido legalmente"

Sara estudió atentamente su rostro, pero no encontró ningún signo de mentira "Está bien, te creo. Ni siquiera sé como empezar a agradecerte todo esto"

"Lo que sea por verte sonreír" Sara le miró sorprendida al oír eso, pero no dijo nada. Leonard acercó su rostro unos centímetros más al suyo "¿Sabes que si esto fuese una película ahora vendría la parte en la que te beso?" En lugar de responder, Sara inclinó la cabeza para cubrir los escasos centímetros que los separaban, y besadlo en los labios. Leonard parecía sorprendido en un primer momento, pero no tardó en devolverle el beso. Cuando se separaron Leoanrd tenia su clásica media sonrisa en sus labios "A menos que tú me beses primero, claro está"

Sara se rió suavemente "Tú estabas tardando demasiado. Soy una chica paciente, pero hasta cierto punto"

"Entonces no pienso hacerte esperar más" Prometió Leonard antes de volver a besadla.


End file.
